


You changed the dream. You changed the scenery, the tender touch, the urge to breathe

by AmyJorumStitchery



Series: He's the kind of love that makes a whirl in your mind [28]
Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Gay Edward is such a sweet little man, Idiots in Love, Love, Rocky Horror Picture Show References, Roleplay, Sex at at party, Smutty, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Relationships: Tim Curry (Actor)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: He's the kind of love that makes a whirl in your mind [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253372
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	You changed the dream. You changed the scenery, the tender touch, the urge to breathe

We opened a beer each and clinked the necks together. It was about 30 minutes before the taxi would come to pick us up and I still had some getting dressed to do. I figured it was no idea to get dolled up, neither did Tim. We were just going to dinner at one of his friends - like we had done so many times before, so I settled for a simple outfit and chose a pair of black skinny jeans and a loose-fitting black top, I wasn't even wearing a lot of make-up. Tim was wearing jeans, a white shirt and a suit jacket, but looked ever so sexy anyway. It really didn't matter what he wore, he was always strikingly hard to keep my eyes off of. 

I leaned into Tim. His embrace always felt so homely and safe and there wasn't any place on earth I imagined feeling the same sense of protection and warmth like I did snuggled between his arms. I inhaled and a mixture of his natural scent, the freshly washed shirt he wore and the tiny splash of his cologne made a zestful, giddy feeling course through me.  
He smelled so good. He used a certain aftershave on those occasions we were going out and I loved it. He had worn that same aftershave the first night we met outside "Wildcat Gin" and the night I had lost my virginity to him. I remember I was lying in his arms afterwards, feeling a bit dumbfounded, confused and surprised all at the same time.   
My nose grazing his bare chest and that smell made me feel so calm and happy about what just had happened, and that Tim forever will be my first, my last, my everything. 

Wrapping my arms around his neck, we pecked kisses on each other. He had a mischievous little grin on his face as he discreetly checked me out. His eyes always said so much and a look from him could still completely floor me. He held me tight around the small of my back, beer bottle in one hand, the other gently caressed my butt in a tiny circle.

"You look very nice," he said in a low tone.

I gave him a little smile and his hand wandered upwards and under the fabric of my top to my naked skin where his fingers traced up and down my spine. Brazenly eying me as he took a swig of his beer. Reaching up to capture his lips and the tiny glint of beer on them, and as we kissed, I found I slowly stood up on my tiptoes as the kiss progressed. I wanted to make myself taller in his embrace and my hands played with his hair by the nape of his neck.

In the background I could hear Billie Holiday sing:

**"You go to my head**  
**With a smile that makes my temperature rise**  
**Like a summer with a thousand Julys"**

And I knew nothing but neverending love for Tim in that second. But I often felt that way, he was in my heart and had been so ever since we first met, really, and I was as drawn to him like he was a piece of metal and I was a magnet. I had to will myself to pull away from him so we could finish getting ready.

"We can't do this now..." I whispered and laid my hand on his chest. 

Tim gave a little mock-disappointed noise, "But we do it so well..." he teased.

Oh man, was he right! That was something that never had needed any perfecting since we had been so sexually compatible from the get-go and we had had exciting and hot sex from pretty much the first time.   
I had never believed in that kind of stuff before Tim, since the only place I had seen it was in the movies, and my cynical heart had despised everything that had to do with love and the stupid term "soulmate" which I felt certain only was created as a word to make money off of and for people to have something to strive for.

Then came Tim and I had the first-hand experience in what it all meant. He was, in every sense of the word - my soulmate and the missing piece to my life puzzle. He had been unselfish and giving from the first second - always making sure my every desire and fantasies were taken care of. That was the most important thing in his life - having my needs met and taking care of me whether it was in the bedroom or not.

We sometimes joked about if none of us had a job we would spend pretty much all day, every day having sex.

I cleared my throat and took a gulp of beer, "I know we do...but we have to get ready, the taxi's gonna be here soon."

He gave me a smug little face while shifting weight from one foot to the other as he was leaning against the kitchen counter, his face let me know some of the dirty thoughts he was thinking and he smiled unabashedly as he let his teeth rake across his lower lip.  
My chest bubbled with affection - my man was impossible and I loved it.

"I gotta get ready," I smiled before kissing his neck.

"Yeah yeah...sure," he teased and took a few gulps of beer without dropping his gaze. 

*

Tim and I arrived at Mike's place at around eight p.m. There were about 10-15 people there already and I was looking forward to meeting some new faces. We had been at Mike's place many times before and there were usually a couple of people I didn't know since before.  
We walked through the front door and were greeted by Mike who came walking in the hallway. He looked very relaxed and happy, holding a glass of scotch in his hand.

"Hey guys," he said and threw his free hand in the air in a little wave, then he leaned into me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hey Amy, how are things?"

"Just fine, thank you," I answered while removing my jacket, "how about yourself?"

"I'm great!" he beamed and leaned into Tim and gave him a big hug, "heya buddy, nice to see you!"

"Good to see you too."

Mike pointed down to our shoes, "I'm gonna have to ask you to remove your shoes, guys, just had the floor done."

"Oh yeah, sure," Tim and I said.

"Dinner isn't quite ready yet," Mike continued, "so let me get you something to drink, alright?"

"Sounds good," Tim said and put his arm around my waist.

We followed Mike into the kitchen where he had a bunch of welcome-drinks set up, handing us one each, we then went into the living room where the majority of the guests already sat. We saw some people we were acquainted with and we joined their little circle in the middle of the room.  
After talking a while Tim was pulled away from me by a friend of his, he hastily excused himself and disappeared from the room.

*

  
I hadn't seen Tim for about 30 minutes when I spotted him from behind standing on the porch with a friend of his. They were smoking and Tim waved the hand he held the cigarette in in the air as he was making his point.   
He noticed me coming from the corner of his eye and nodded his head subtly at me while he lifted his arm for me to slide in under it without breaking the conversation he held.   
I settled next to him and he squeezed me close for a second before taking a drag.

"David, you've met Amy, haven't you?"

I nodded. Tim always wanted to include me and he was so proud to have me as his girl - and he wanted everyone to know.

"Yes, we've met," David smiled.

Tim picked up their conversation again. I didn't have a glass in my hand at that point, so I reached for Tim's. He barely noticed me doing it, but he let me have it and I drank what was left of the content. He stubbed out his cigarette and the conversation continued as we made our way inside again. Tim seemed like the man of the hour for some reason, and he was being tugged and pulled at constantly, someone always wanted his attention, and as David gradually got pulled into another conversation, Tim was being physically led by someone's hand on his back to a group of people standing and chatting.

I went into the kitchen to get myself another drink and then proceeded to find Tim again in the mingling sea of people. As I was making my way through the crowd I was bumped by an elderly man. We had met before and had always had interesting discussions. Smiling when I saw it was him, I threw my arms around him since I consider us somewhat friends.  
He apologized and greeted met at the same time, saying he was just heading out for a smoke. I assured him it was fine and in the next breath, he asked me to come with him.

Edward, as his name was, was so obviously gay and I had liked him since our first time meeting because of his flamboyance and grandeur. I loved it. I loved older, gay gentlemen since it made things _that_ much easier. It was always nice to have a conversation with him and _know_ he wasn't interested in me in any sexual way. He had such an interesting way of speaking also and he often spoke in quotes; little, adorable love sayings and common, workaday phrases. He knew the Hollywood black and white era by heart and could quote all the diva legends, and somehow it always fit the conversation.

I had always been drawn to the camp boys because I could be myself around them. Back in the day when I did my most heavy partying, I often ended up at some mellow after-party at some random gay gentleman's home after a wet night out. Lying face down on some couch, smoking the last of my cigarette while trying not to fall asleep.  
Even my bestie at work - Tyler, is gay and we always have such fun working together.

Edward placed his hand on my back and we made our way out to the patio for a smoke. I met Tim on the way.

"Hey baby, I'm just going out for a smoke with Edward," I said as we passed him.

Edward led me to a set of furniture and we sat down on a chair each. I had my own cigarettes, but he offered me one from his pack before I even had a chance to get to my own, and he lit mine before he lit his own. Sitting back, I had just taken my first drag when Tim appeared outside, he was talking to some people and I saw a woman walking up to him from behind and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hello you charmer," I heard her say, "remember me?"

Tim turned around and when he noticed who it was, his face lit up somewhat and he gave her a friendly, cursory hug.

"Hello, Christina, nice to see you," he said and introduced her to the guys he was talking to before continuing the discussion.

She slipped herself in the conversation and lingered a bit _too_ close to Tim, who made absolutely no big deal about her even being there, he was more important to her than she was to him. He happened to look in my direction when he was nudged on the elbow by her and he gazed at me for a few seconds before winking at me and giving me a loving smile. Then and turned his attention to the group again. Edward leaned in closer. 

"Wicked gorgeous man that one," he purred before taking a drag of his cigarette.

I looked at him and laughed a little.

"Oh, I _do_ know..." 

" 'I’ve never trusted good-looking guys' " he said and took another drag from his cigarette.

"Thank god Tim's mine then," I quipped.

Edward put his hand on my knee, "And he's older too," he continued matter-of-factly, "so you got yourself quite the Daddy..."

That made me laugh out loud. I had never associated the word "Daddy" with Tim before.

"Never really thought about it in _those_ terms, you see."

Edward patted my knee and looked rather naughty, then he dragged on his cigarette. I gave a smile and shook my head a little, thinking he was crazy, and we chatted for as long as there was liquid in his glass.

"I need some more bubbly," he announced when he had downed the last of it, "can I get you anything, my pet?"

I looked down on my half-empty glass, "Oh, no, thanks. I'm alright."

" 'Champagne is the only wine that leaves a woman beautiful after drinking it,' " he said after he stood up, then he winked at me and flipped his short hair - like he had an imaginary, grand wig, making me laugh a little. "I'll be back, my pet," he announced.

I smiled to myself as I leaned back in the chair, downing the rest of my drink while I was thinking that if more people would be like Edward the world would be a brighter place.   
Tim came up to me some moments later, cigarette and drinking glass in one hand. We hadn't had much time together since we got here and I had missed him.

"Well hello miss, you look awfully lonely," he quipped, "mind if I sit down with ya?" 

I smiled warmly and reached out my hand to touch him.

"I absolutely don't mind," I told him in character.

He dipped his head and grazed his lips and nose against my cheek, making a faint sound that told me how at peace he was.

"Take it easy," I gently scolded, "I'm here with another man and he's gonna hurt you if he catches us..."

Tim leaned back in his chair, mock-dramatically sucking air through his teeth as he raised his eyebrows.

"Ouch, and we don't want that, do we?" he admitted quietly. "I have to behave myself then..."

"I should hope so," I winked, "I tend to wanna keep him for a while..."

"So tell me, miss," Tim purred and narrowed his eyes slightly, "this man of yours...is he...a handsome man?"

I nodded firmly, " Gorgeous!"

"Is he a big, strong fellow..?"

"Well..." I said seductively as I gazed at him from beneath my lashes, "he can be _really_ rough...if I beg _really_ nice..."

Biting the tip of my tongue as I wiggled my eyebrows, we laughed together and I leaned towards him, he met me halfway and we shared a long kiss. Then he leaned back again and lit his cigarette, looking at me with such admiration and love.

"You alright, Ames?" he asked 

I nodded, "Absolutely."

He smiled at me fondly and brushed his fingers over my cheek, "We should get you a refill," he said when he noticed my empty glass.

We moved to stand and he put his hand on my shoulder as we made our way through the house and to the kitchen. I had my back turned to him as I was fixing myself a drink and I didn't notice how he was scoping me out, but I was made aware of it when he pressed himself against me very carefully, very tenderly and breathed in my ear. His beard tickled my skin for a second before his hands effortlessly spun me around and his lips found mine right away. He was crooning and I swallowed his coaxing, low tone as his tongue twisted and fought with mine. 

"You've been drinking scotch," I smiled against his lips.

"Guilty," he whispered. 

My hands touched him and caressed his back under his suit jacket.  
Neither of us had any problems displaying our love for one another in public - we just toned it down a bit.

"Oh, here they are!" 

A voice brought us out of our little bubble and Tim turned around. I wiped my lower lip with the back of my finger as I was peering from behind him.

"We're about to eat, so would you mind letting go of each other and join us?" David grinned as he came up to Tim and slapped his palm on his shoulder. "Come on, you can suck face later."

He turned around and walked to the dining room. Tim looked at me and raised his eyebrows while he was giving me that familiar, smug look. That look that I had seen so many times before, that look that told me everything he thought about and how he didn't mind getting caught. I smiled.  
He reached out his hand and entwined his fingers with mine and gently tugged me along to the dining room.

The rest of the guests were already seated and I realised the only places left were the two ones at the far end of the table, opposite each other. I wanted to sit next to my man and I gave a disapproving noise in my head when I saw how the others seemed to all be seated next to their partners.  
I think Tim noticed it too. He gave my back a quick encouraging rub before he pulled my chair out for me and then went to sit down opposite me.

An obvious drunk woman was sitting next to Tim and when she talked - she spoke to the whole room, there was just no way of escaping her voice _or_ her body language which Tim had to dodge sometimes when she flailed her hands in the air as she wanted to make her point. She kept going on and on about how much she loved Rocky Horror Picture Show and talked about the movie like no one in the room had even seen it, she was just all over the place and being the ultimate gentleman - Tim chose not to say anything.   
  
We shared glances every so often and I knew his thoughts as if he had told me with words.  
I sipped wine and caressed my foot against his, I was so proud to be his.  
The drunk woman was also very flirty and the way she occasionally interacted with him was both annoying and hilarious - she obviously had _no_ idea who I was, and I just observed her quietly. Someone sitting beside her even tried calming her down by physically holding down her arm.   
It wasn't until she started making subtle allusions and advances towards Tim that he spoke up.

"You know I'm in a relationship with Amy, don't you?" he interrupted her and cocked his head towards me.

My heart grew a little larger in that second, so did her eyes, and she looked at Tim and then me.

"So you're barking up the wrong tree here..." Tim continued and had a sip of wine, completely ignoring the tension that appeared in the room.

It was deadly quiet for about 2,5 seconds and the pick-up just after the second she was shot down, to David clearing his throat to make a toast was incredibly smooth and I admired how effortlessly it transitioned. I think I even laughed a little in my head.   
The others turned back to their conversation and Tim locked eyes with me over the general murmuring of people and didn't drop his gaze as he had a bite of his grilled paprika.   
We shared a smile as we gently kept rubbing our feet with each other.

*

By the time the dessert and coffee were served the woman beside Tim had already switched places with Edward a long time ago and he and Tim were having a conversation. I was talking to the guests to my right and absently spinning the stem of my empty wine glass between my thumb and index finger. Tim and I had entwined at the ankles and he tenderly moved his foot up and down against mine. We shared a glance every once in a while, always giving each other a knowing look when we did.

Tim reached for the bottle of wine while he was talking to Edward and silently mouthed if I wanted a refill, I nodded and he topped me up before topping up his own glass, giving me a subtle wink as his conversation continued.

The guest gradually started moving and a lot of them ended up in the living room, Tim and I were soon the only ones left at the table and we took the opportunity to talk a little and to just be alone with each other - that was so important to us - having time alone with one another, even if other people were around.  
Mike had recently been on a holiday and he had plenty of photos he wanted to show us all, so he went and gathered the guests that weren't already in the living room, eventually appearing in the dining room where Tim and I were.

"Guys, come on!" he said and waved his hand in the air, "I wanna show you some photos from my holiday."

Tim downed what was left of his wine and then we stood up and went into the living room. All the guests were already packed in there and it left little room for me and Tim to sit down somewhere, but he managed to squeeze himself down at the end of the couch and reached out his arm for me to sit down in his lap. So as Mike was plugging in his digital camera into the tv, I wrapped my right arm around Tim's shoulder and made myself comfortable on his lap.

*

The people had managed to sit still for about ten minutes of looking at random photos when some started shifting and talking among themselves. I wasn't really paying attention to what was on the screen or which country or beach Mike had visited, I really couldn't care less. I was more in the mood for a beer and a cigarette out on the porch, but I stayed put out of respect. Tim's hand was caressing my thigh and the other rested by my butt. I loved having him this close, I needed it, even after all this time together. I couldn't imagine my life without him, not even a second without him.

The glitch in the camera and the tv screen going black seemed to be the cue that brought everyone's silence to an end, and a woman who was sat by the tv suddenly exclaimed,

"Mike, you absolute darling, what is it that I see?! You have Rocky Horror Picture Show here!"

A collective murmur filled the room and Tim shifted in that instant and mumbled "Oh no," silently, like he had been through this countless times before.

"Let's watch it!" someone exclaimed.

"Oh, let's not," Tim said and stood up, bringing me up with him only to set me down on the ground in the next second.

"Come on, Tim! It's a classic!"

"We're all so proud of you, Tim."

He chuckled uncomfortably and didn't really know what to say. I felt bad for him because I knew how hard he'd had, and still has to be allowed to break free from Frank since it was what people always associated him with. I could tell he wasn't very excited to see the movie, so I gestured quickly with my fingers over my mouth, wordlessly telling him to come out for a smoke with me. I started walking and he followed.

"I'm all out," I heard him say behind me.

"I'm not," I said and pushed a chair closer to another one, sat down and put my feet up in it.

Putting a cigarette between my lips before I offered Tim my pack, I lit mine and Tim used his own lighter to light his. We each took a drag and leaned back in our chairs. The late night made it chilly and crisp and we sat quietly as we listened to the sounds of the world and the traffic in the distance. My hand was lying on the table between us and Tim's fingers caressed the back of it.

"How weird of them," I mumbled quietly, my eyes were closed.

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, why do they have to watch Rocky now? It's just weird..."

Tim dragged on his cigarette.

"People are weird," he said simply.

"We've been here for so many dinner occasions and we have never watched a movie before."

Tim chuckled quietly.

"I bet it was all that clingy woman's idea, though. She's gotta be over-joyed right now."  
I opened my eyes to look at him, "And you're such a true sweetheart that you didn't even tell her to chill even though she was out of line."

"She was drunk."

"She was inappropriate, Tim."

He shrugged.

"Just cos she is drunk doesn't give her the right to behave how she wants."

"Are you jealous, my love?" Tim asked, the astonishment was evident in his voice.

I sat up in my chair and gave him a serious look. I didn't have to say what I thought with words - it was written on my face.

"Amy, you have nothing to be jealous of, I promise you!" 

I took a drag and then stubbed out my cigarette even though I wasn't even halfway done with it.

"Normally I'm not, I trust you. But sometimes I wonder..."

"About what?"

I looked down on the ground and the need to cry hit me like a slap across the cheek.  
Tim sought after my gaze and he inclined his head to get me to look at him.

"Amy, what?" he asked more serious this time.

I looked up at him and what I felt knotted my stomach and I struggled for my next breath. Tim got up on his feet and kneeled down in front of my chair.

"Wonder if I'm gonna leave you..?" he offered.

I sat quietly with my eyes on his, then I had to look down on the ground again because it felt like I was dying on the inside.

"You have to talk to me, love," he said. "Do you think I'm gonna leave you?"

"There are so many..." I began, but my voice died.

"...so many what?"

"...so many who would 'fit' you better."

He scoffed.

" _What_ are you talking about? Fit me better where? How?"

"So many others who are the same...as you, and who are more...'luxurious'..."

Tim was quiet for a few seconds as he let my words sink in. He knew what I meant, we had gotten a few "looks" during the evening because of the age difference. Usually, it didn't bother us that much, but sometimes it got under my skin, and I hated myself for letting it. He leaned in and told me in a serious, low tone,

"It's true we don't have it as easy as 'ordinary' couples, but this is no ordinary love."   
He grabbed both my hands, "Amy, _you_ fit me, _you_. _You_ are my soulmate, haven't you figured that out?" Hooking a finger under my chin he gently forced my head up a little. "Why would you even think something like that?"

"But they are everywhere and they all love you so much."

"So be it, but I have never betrayed you, Amy, and I never will."

I gave a faint smile.

"I know, baby."

"I don't care how 'luxurious' they are. I don't want anything they may have to offer. All I want is you, my love, until the day I stop breathing, you're all I want."

I bit my lower lip in contemplation and hummed a little, exhaling as I did so.

Tim moved even closer and reached out his hand to cup my cheek, his voice was almost a whisper when he said, "Amy if I could give you one thing in life, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes. Only then you would realise how truly special you are to me."

My heart rushed hearing Tim say that.

Someone cleared their throat behind us. It was Edward.

"Hello youngsters, mind if I join you out here?"

"No, not at all," Tim said as he moved to stand, his hand still holding onto mine.

Edward made his way to the table and Tim sat down on his chair again.

"I couldn't help but hear a fragment of your conversation, kids. I wasn't spying, certainly not." Holding up his hands in front of himself to emphasise his innocence.

"It's alright," Tim assured quietly as he reached for my hand.

Edward fiddled after his cigarettes and offered Tim one who actually turned it down. Lighting himself one before he leaned back and draped an arm along the chair's back, ankle crossed over the opposite knee. He took a drag and exhaled.

" 'The couples that are meant to be, are the ones who go through everything that is meant  
to tear them apart, and come out even stronger,' " he said, not looking at any of us, just focusing on the glowing tip at the end of his cigarette.

Tim gave me a look that seemed to say "told ya". I sniffled a little and giggled softly and Edward shifted in his seat.

"Look, kids," he said, "take it from someone who has been around for some time, people are people - they're always gonna have opinions and most of the time they're just talking out of their ass. The key is not to listen that much."

Tim squeezed my hand, the left corner of his mouth hitched into a little smile. We knew Edward was right - of course, we did.

" 'You can be the moon and still be jealous of the stars' " Edward said and waved his hands in the air. Then he stubbed out his cigarette and moved to stand. "I'm due back in. Stay wild moonchild," he said and winked at me.

"I love him," I mumbled before I got up on my feet and sat down on Tim's lap. "I love you too."

He gave me a confident smile.

"Good," he said simply and ran his hand affectionately over my thigh, "that's all that matters."

We kissed for a few moments but I started to get cold and wanted to head inside. Tim took the liberty to make himself a scotch and we went into the living room where the movie had just started. Neither of us wanted to watch it, really, so we flopped down in a big armchair in a little room adjacent to the living room. It was, fittingly enough, facing away from the others and we didn't have to worry about someone seeing ut. It was big enough to hold both of us side by side, but Tim still wanted me in his lap.  
A whiff of his aftershave filled my nostrils and I took a deep, slow breath and my stomach filled with butterflies. His hand came up to caress over my cheek and hair, he was looking at me with half-lidded eyes and a playful little grin grazed his lips.   
I dipped my head to kiss him, he tasted of whiskey and cigarettes and as the kiss got more passionated I manoeuvred myself very carefully in his lap so that he wouldn't spill his drink, we hadn't broken the kiss as I slowly straddled him. Setting the whiskey down to have his hands free, he wrapped both his arms around me as we kissed as quietly as we could not to arouse any suspicion.   
It was sexy as hell and my heart galloped in my chest. Tim traced his hand between us and rubbed my pussy in the awkward position and I moaned in his mouth. He forced me backwards as he sat up straight, he broke the kiss and mumbled "come on" as he attempted to stand up.  
I climbed off him and he laced his fingers with mine as he walked us out of the room.

The others were so pre-occupied with the movie I don't even think they noticed when we snuck out of the room. Tim walked me to a guest room and I almost had to sprint to keep up with him, but I was giggling with expectation.

Tim removed his suit jacket and threw it over a big lamp by the corner before sitting down on the bed. Wordlessly beckoning me over, I closed the distance between us when I stepped into his personal space and let my hands rest on his shoulders. The room was dimly lit and quiet apart from the faint noises from the movie playing down the hall and the people watching.   
He looked up at me and sniffed as he sat up more straight and put his hands on the small of my back at the same time. He didn't say anything but gave me such a serious, hot look I felt it in the pit of my stomach, and I knew what was about to happen. He tilted his head forward and rested the top of his head against my stomach for a few seconds before looking up at me again.   
I smiled slowly and lovingly tugged his curls with a gentle hand. His gaze wandered from my eyes, nose and lips, down my throat where his hand trailed after to caress my neck and shoulder, his eyes continued to my chest and he licked his lips as he stopped by my breasts.

I let both my arms fall to my side to give him a silent "ok" to keep going, along with a faint smug smile on my face.  
He locked eyes with me again and without saying anything, he snaked his hands under the fabric of my top and kneaded my stomach. I watched him with bated breath, my teeth holding the corner of my lip as his big hands pinched, kneaded and touched my skin.

"I love your stomach, Amy," he whispered, "it's so soft."  
  
He grabbed the hem of my top and pulled it over my head, I gasped and my heart raced in me. Throwing it haphazardly on the floor without letting me off his sight, he sat back a little and his eyes took in every inch of my naked upper body. He leaned forward and started kissing my stomach, slow and gentle at first, but it escalated into him trailing wet and sloppy kisses on me and raking his fingers over me.  
My eyes drifted shut when he sank his teeth into my flesh and I moaned from my throat. Cupping my ass as he bit down slowly to get a reaction from me, my body jerked while my hands flew to his hair where they grabbed hold of his curls and tugged. He bit down again, eliciting a grunt from me and I pulled him backwards with a gentle hand, our eyes locked. He knew the rules so he obediently made amends by kissing the spot he just had bitten before forcing me closer and his hands came around to my fly where he started to unbutton my jeans, and as he lowered them down my legs, I used his shoulder for support when he helped me step out of them. 

He also threw them haphazardly on the floor. His eyes gazed at me lustfully and hungrily and my pulse shot sky-high when he looked at me like that. Like I was prey, like I was _his_ only and I couldn't get away. I licked my lower lip and gave a slight humming sound when his hands grabbed hold of my sides and spun me around. I pressed myself against him and writhed subtly when his warm lips trailed kisses over my back, I tried touching him, but it was such a weird angle, and I couldn't, really, so I let my arms fall to my side instead.  
Tim moved to stand and at the same time we could hear Janet shriek in the distance followed by a collective roar and cheering and we both figured Frank just made his big entrance. Tim sighed a little and I turned around, I could see a faint disheartenment in his eyes that for some reason averted mine.

"It's ok," I whispered as I slowly combed my fingers through his hair. His eyes hesitantly looked at me and I gave a comforting smile. "It's ok."

We stared at each other for a few seconds and we could feel the air grow intense within a few breaths and he grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled me closer, kissing and biting my neck before he spun us around again so I was facing the bed, then he roughly moved me forward and forced me down on all fours on the bed.

"Good girl," he praised in a whispering tone while working on the buttons on his shirts, "you're very sexy."

Shrugging it off, he kneeled behind me on the bed and I arched my back to him as he dipped his head and kissed the dimples above my ass. Placing a leg on each side of my own, he pressed his still clothed crotch against my ass and made a little circle.  
Letting his lips crash on my back again, he kissed his way down and moved off the bed to remove his jeans and I plopped down on my ass to watch him. He had a little bulge in his underwear and I reached my arm to touch him and skillfully shifted place with him and sat down on my knees between his legs where I took him out with my hand. He wasn't fully hard yet, so I sank him in my mouth, sucking and licking him as I felt him grow in me.

Placing both his hands on my head as I bobbed up and down, I heard him groan and pant above me and I loved being the one creating those noises. Letting go of him to use my hand for a few steady pumps, I then returned to my task of sucking him off. He was close, I could tell by the way he fisted my hair and when he tensed up. How he held his breath for a few seconds only to release it with a long exhale. I wasn't sure if I should keep going and let him explode in my mouth or not. I loved this, but I wanted him to fuck me also, I wanted him in my pussy. It was like he read my mind.

"Wait, wait!" he begged and gently forced my head upwards. I stopped what I was doing and smirked up at him. He matched my smile and lovingly brushed a few stray strands of hair out of my face, "I'm gonna cum in your mouth if you keep going."

He leaned back and supported his weight on his palms behind himself, his magnificent cock stole all my focus as it glistened with a mixture of my saliva and his pre-cum in the dimly lit room. It was such a beautiful cock and the thought of if going in me made me ache with anticipation and long for him to breach my folds. To feel him stretch me and fuck me like crazy.  
I reached behind myself and unclipped my bra then I stepped out of my panties before stepping into his personal space again, my shaved pussy right in front of him.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked.

He got up on his feet and had swooped me down on my back in a matter of seconds, the unexpected action made me giggle and Tim dipped his head to kiss my mouth. I gradually stopped giggling as he kissed his way down my face and to my neck where he softly placed several kisses on me. My eyes drifted shut as he continued his way down my body, giving every little inch of skin attention with his lips.  
I moaned sweetly as I let myself be swept away by his actions and his proximity. He was so warm and tender. He mouthed his way to my chest, affectionately cupping one breast while kissing the other. He let the tip of his tongue dance over my nipple and it caused me to give a needy moan and suck air through my teeth. Smiling slowly as he continued down, taking his time to kiss me at a slow pace.  
He got up on all fours and caged me with himself, gazing at my body with passionate eyes.   
I felt so secure and comfortable lying like that - having my little body on display for him. I reached out my hand to touch his face and he kissed my palm and gave a quiet, contented sound. There was nothing but utter devotion in his eyes. 

Propping himself on his elbows on either side of me, he dipped his head to my mouth again, his lips ghosting over mine as he nuzzled his nose on me. My eyes closed with pleasure and my body started to tingle.

"You're so beautiful, Amy," he whispered and my eyes drifted open as I smiled sweetly.   
"I love you so much, my darling."  
  
I smiled. Tim's words made my head spin and my stomach all fuzzy and gooey. He slowly pecked kisses on my mouth and our lips matched top-to-top and bottom-to-bottom, then the kiss deepened and he alternated between kissing my top and lower lip, manoeuvring himself between my legs at the same time.   
I placed my feet on the mattress, prepared to take him in as we continued to kiss sensually, my fingertips raking the length of his back, up and down. Before entering me, he lifted himself up a bit to touch my pussy to see how ready I was, my body flinched and I made a sound by his sudden grazing of my clit and entrance and took hold of his dick and teased both him and myself as I brushed the head along my wet entrance a few times before slipping him into me. The intrusion made us both moan and Tim started thrusting slowly right away.

"Mmm, that feels so good..." I sighed in his ear.

He trailed his kisses over my neck and we met in a loving, passionate kiss. His lips were so soft and his tongue was warm and wet, it fitted so perfectly with mine. I moved my hands to touch his face and traced my fingers in his beard, he gave me such a loving look.

"I love it when you touch me," he whispered.

I moaned and smiled at the same time and I gently forced him closer to kiss him again.   
He pecked unhurried kisses on me a few times before he propped himself up on his hands and flicked his pelvis towards me, allowing him to enter me deeper. The feeling made me gasp and I threw my head back on the pillow.

"Mmm, baby, do the thing I love," I begged in a strained whisper, "fuck me so I scream..."

He slowed down a little.

"I can't do that now, Amy, they'll hear it..."

I had completely forgotten about the gang in the living room watching Rocky, and the thought of them being there made the whole thing just _that_ much sexier and an exciting thrill coursed in my body.

"Oh yeah!" I laughed, "I had forgotten about them."

"Think you can be quiet anyway?" Tim winked at me.

"I can try," I snickered, thinking sexual self-restraint wasn't my strong suit.

Tim smiled down at me and grabbed both my sides and started thrusting rhythmically and it made the bed creak and sway about and we both laughed.

"If your screaming doesn't give us away, this bed will," Tim quipped.

I laughed quietly.

"But I know how much you get off on this, though," he purred. "I know how horny it makes you." Thrusting hard in me, making me gasp. 

He was right. Sex with the risk of getting caught was very exciting for me and I often instigated something if I saw an opportunity and if it was suitable for the place we were at.   
It wasn't always with the intention of a full-blown sex act, just teasing Tim and touching him in _that_ way was thrilling also, and when he would whisper in my ear to behave even though he didn't really mean it. 

"So fuck me then," I cooed.

He dipped his head down and gave a wet kiss before flicking his hips forward again, thrusting a few pumps before slowing down. He gave me a cheeky look as he stayed still a few seconds before he started thrusting again. I opened my mouth and moaned out loud, it felt so damn good. He wasn't going very fast or hard, just deep and teasingly slow, so slow that I could feel every inch of his cock caressing my walls as he pumped in and out of me. 

I groaned and Tim placed his hand over my mouth - just as he knew I liked, while he fucked me. Weighing himself down, he trapped me and it left very little space for me to move. Him doing that made me moan even louder and my pussy started throbbing with excitement and the fact that he was in charge.

"I know you like that," he whispered in my ear, "I know you like that, Amy."

Just the fact that he said my name added to my already sky-high arousal and I felt my orgasm creep up in me. He noticed it too, so he kept going, grinding his pelvis a little extra on me to stimulate my clit. I panted through my nose and bit down on Tim's fingers, swirling my tongue around them as I did what I could to buck my hips to meet his groin and my orgasm was a fact a few seconds later. Tim kept his hand firmly over my mouth but eased off his body, allowing me to buck my hips.

"That's it," he purred, "that's it...good girl..." 

My orgasm washed through me and shot out in every limb and left me a panting mess on the mattress. Tim got up on his knees and push our bodies together as he grounds on me.  
I whimpered softly while my body jerked a little, my clit was always very sensitive just after my orgasms and I needed a few seconds to calm down before we could get going again.  
Tim nuzzled his face on mine. 

"Good girl," he whispered in my hair as he bestowed feather-light kisses on me.

I sighed peacefully and let my arms fall along my sides and Tim climbed off me and lay down on his side with a hard grip on my hip as he pulled my ass to him before shuffling down a bit and entered my pussy from behind. Totally claiming and owning me with his big hands and his dick. I arched my back and cupped his hand that was placed on my hip, biting my lip to keep me from moaning too loud as he fucked me as hard as he could even though the bed was making a whole lot of noises. 

"Spank me," I demanded and dug my fingers in his hand, moving my ass in a circle, "Spank me, Tim."

Slapping down his palm on my ass cheek a few times before he grabbed me and shook his hand, making my ass jiggle in his grip. Snaking the other hand under my neck, he forced me to angle my head where we kissed messily as our bodies twisted and moved together.

"You feel so good, Amy," he huffed.

Forcing two fingers in my mouth while he fucked me, the other hand trailed down over my ass and to my thigh, leaving a trail of scratch marks from his nails in his wake. Hooking his hand in the back of my knee to push it upwards to create another sensation for both of us.  
It made me whimper and my breasts bounced up and down, my eyes closed shut as he thrust in me and I found it harder and harder to keep quiet, especially when he fucked me like this. He made me feel like the sexiest pornstar and I wanted to be nasty with him for the rest of my life.

"I'm close, baby..." Tim breathed in my ear, "I'm so close..."

"Yes, fuck me! Fuck me until you squirt in my pussy, fuck me," I gritted through my teeth.

His hands grabbed down on me and he kept pounding brutally before biting my shoulder, he groaned so lovely behind me as he rode on the wonderful sensation of his orgasm and the post-tingling in his body as I milked his cock until he was nearly spent. He shifted a little and accidentally slipped out of me and some of his cum painted my pussy and the inside of my thigh. He still held on to the back of my knee as his body gradually slowed down and his breathing returned to somewhat normal.

Flopping down on the mattress, he let go of my knee at the same time and we lay for a few seconds to catch out breaths. I felt complete weak, but when I had the energy I crawled into his arms and pecked slow kisses on his temple, he tasted faintly of salt and I brushed my hand over his forehead and in his hair.

"Atta boy," I praised and nuzzled close.

Tim wrapped his free arm around me and kinda collapsed on my chest.

"I think your heart beats as violently as mine does," he panted softly. Taking my hand and placed it over his own heart, "Feel it."

"You did a good job," I cooed, "I know it's not easy fucking me from that position."

"But it feels so good, though..." he quipped and rolled to his back where he let his arms lie along his sides. 

I propped myself up on my elbows and his cum ran down on the mattress, and when I noticed, I sat up in a hurry to try and stop it but it made an even bigger mess and Mike's guest bed now had a little puddle of cum in it, not to mention the stains of sweat and other fluids from us. Tim saw that and chuckled quietly. 

"We're awfully horrible guests."

I put my hand on myself to try and stop the rest of it while I was asking Tim to fetch me something to clean it up with. Luckily the room had an ensuite, so Tim rolled out of bed to get me some toilet paper.

"Here you go," he said before throwing the roll in my direction.

It landed right in front of me and I tore off a piece.

"Ough, there's really no use," I mumbled dabbing the piece of paper on me, "most of it is on the bed anyways..."

Tim emerged from the ensuite, he had put his underwear back on and held a wet cloth in his hand, kneeling down on the bed, he started rubbing the cum spot, creating an even wetter patch. 

"Just put the bedspread back on and pretend it's not there," I suggested as I slid out of bed and padded across the room to find my clothes. 

Tim laughed a little.

"Yeah, I'm not about to confess to having sex at his house and then soiling his guest bed." He walked up to me and caressed my cheek with the back of his fingers, "You turn me into a horny teenager, Amy."

"I'm so bad."

"You are so bad," he purred with his lips ghosting over my face.

I gave a cheeky smile before I slipped my panties and bra on.

"Think we can duck out of here unnoticed?" I asked, "I don't see any reason why they would've heard us, I was being very quiet."

"Hopefully they're preoccupied with the movie and won't notice."

I yawned.

"I am tired. It feels like we have been here forever."

"You're ready to go home?"

I nodded, "If it's alright with you?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty satisfied. Going home and taking a shower sounds very nice."

I nodded again and we finished getting dressed. Tim threw the bedspread in place and gave the room one final glance before we opened the door and made our way through the corridor and to the living room to find Mike to thank him for a lovely evening and tell him we were going home. We stumbled across him in the kitchen, he was playing poker with three others.

"Hey, guys, where did you run off to?" he asked.

"I needed some air so we took a little walk," Tim said casually. I bit back a smile, I would have believed him if I hadn't been with him.

"You wanna join us?" Mike asked and gestured to the ongoing game.

"No, you know what," Tim said and slung his arm over my shoulders, "we're thinking of heading home."

"Ok, I'll walk you out," Mike said and made a move to stand up.

"No, that's alright," Tim insisted as he gestured a little with his hand, "you stay and win."  
A hint of a grin graced his face.

Mike chuckled.   
  
"We're just gonna say goodbye to the rest of the gang, then we'll be on our way."

Tim and Mike exchanged a friendly handshake before Tim and I went into the living room to say goodbye.

We couldn't wait to go home, take a hot shower together and then crawl under the covers. 


End file.
